Sesuatu Yang Tak Bisa Kudapatkan
by Eru Chise
Summary: Hinata, ya itu namaku. Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto- kun, pandanglah aku!
1. Dia Yang Membuatku Kuat

**Sesuatu Yang Tak Bisa Kudapatkan**

** Chapter 1 : Dia yang membuatku kuat**

** By: Mieru Chise / Chi**

**Disclaimer: Semua tokoh disini milik om Masashi Kishimoto, bukan milik Chi. Chi hanya membuat fanfic dengan meminjam tokoh-tokoh Naruto disini. Hanya sebuah Parody. **

**WARNING: Fanfic super gaje, kalau ada yang mau review, Chi akan vote review itu sebagai keajaiban dunia XD. Lalu, fict ini hanya Hinata POV, dan super singkat! Chi akan usahain ending nya di chap 2**

.

.

.

.

.

Ya. Aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto-_kun_ yang membuatku seperti ini. Membuatku menjadi lebih kuat. Rasa sayangku lebih dari sekedar seorang teman untuknya. Mengapa ia hanya memperhatikan Sakura? Haruno Sakura? Padahal ia tahu, Sakura menyukai temannya sendiri.. Uchiha Sasuke. Sudahlah, Hinata! Aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya dengan kekuatanku sendiri, tenagaku sendiri. Walaupun tak bisa mengajaknya bicara, ngobrol. Aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin! Berlatih agar menjadi _kunoichi _yang kuat, agar bisa membuatnya bangga. Memasak dengan enak, supaya bisa jadi istri yang baik. Eh, tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Istri? AAH! Tidak! Tidak!

.:SKIP:.

"Hei, Hinata- _chan_!". suara itu sangat familiar di telingaku. Ya, itu suara Uzumaki Naruto, alias Naruto- _kun_! Aku bingung harus jawab bagaimana! Ah, sekarang kujawab saja sapaannya.

"Hinata! Kau kenapa? Sakit yaa?" tanya Naruto- _kun_.

"Ti-Tidak Naruto- _kun_! Aku ba-baik baik saja kok!" jawabku gelagapan.

"Benar nih?" tanyanya masih tidak percaya.

"I-iya!" balasku meyakinkan.

"Oh, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya! Aku sedang melaksanakan misi dari _Hokage_ Tsunade!" pamitnya.

Itu kata pamitnya. Tadi aku gelagapan menjawabnya. Habis, Naruto- _kun _yang biasanya kupandangi dari jauh, kini mengobrol denganku. Kebetulan, hari ini aku mau membuatkan bekal untuknya! Aku juga sudah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk itu. Pokoknya rencana ini tidak boleh sampai gagal! Aku punya kesempatan sampai sore nanti. Sebab, aku tahu dia akan berangkat sore ini untuk melaksanakan misi dari _Hokage_ Tsunade. Sepertinya, tugas yang akan dilaksanakan nya sangat penting. Sebab, ia menerima langsung misi itu dari _Hokage_. Selama aku masih punya kesempatan, aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya! Seharusnya aku tidak boleh menjadi _heiress hyuuga _kalau begini terus, lemah! Naruto-_ kun! Aku harus berjuang!_


	2. End

**Sesuatu Yang Tak Bisa Kudapatkan**

**Chapter 2: End**

**By:Mieru Chise/Chi**

**Disclaimer: Semua tokoh disini milik om Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan milik Chi. Hanya sebuah Parody**

**WARNING: Fanfic super gaje, kalo ada yang review, Chi akan vote review itu sebagai keajaiban dunia XD**

**Note: Nah, ini end-nya. Kayaknya fanfic ginian gaada yang mau baca XD. Update nya kecepetan ye? Kebiasaan Chi. Chi males update lama-lama, yang ada aja di pikiran Chi, langsung Chi tulis deh.**

.

.

.

.

.

Lengkap sudah. Aku tak bisa menyerahkan bekal yang tadinya mau kuberikan ke Naruto-_kun_. Habis, dia bersama anggota Team 7 lainnya. Termasuk Sakura. Tentu Kakashi juga.

"Hinata-_ sama_, ada apa? Ayo pulang, nanti Hiashi-_ sama_ khawatir.." kata seseorang yang sudah kukenal. Ya, Neji.

"Tidak ada apa - apa kok, Neji- _niisan_. Bekal ini untukmu saja." jawabku datar, sambil memberikan bekal itu pada Neji.

"Eh? Tidak apa - apa nih, Hinata- _sama_?" tanya Neji masih bingung.

"Tentu saja. Makan saja." balasku meyakinkan.

"Be-benar?" tanya Neji masih juga tidak yakin.

"Iya, itu untukmu!" balasku meyakinkannya dengan volume sedikit keras.

"Terimakasih, Hinata- _sama_!" Neji berterimakasih.

"Ya. Ayo pulang" volume suaraku kembali datar.

"Baik! Hinata- _sama_! balas Neji ala _siap grak_- nya.

.:Kamar Hinata:.

Fuh. Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan, supaya Naruto- _kun_ memandangku? Aku harap, dia menyadari, aku menyukainya. Kalaupun dia memang hanya menyukai Sakura, kurelakan saja. Lagipula, itu haknya. Tapi, tetap saja aku takkan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya! Pandang aku, Naruto- _kun_!

**THE END**


End file.
